


Common Knowledge is not so Common

by Inwen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwen/pseuds/Inwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is commonly thought that Squad Leader Hanji Zoe is oblivious to the world around her, unless it has to do with her precious Titan research. It is also a frequently accepted misconception that Lance Corporal Rivaille is a cold hearted clean freak that is far too busy being Humanity’s Finest Soldier to develop relationships with his fellow comrades. Both Hanji and Rivaille are quite content to let these blatant miscalculations of their character take root in the Survey Corps, as it is the only way in which they can keep their actual relationship with each other out of the public eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Knowledge is not so Common

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to the fandom...I've hardly posted any Fanfic ever before...I don't know what inspired me about these two crazy kids, but they are hot, and this pairing needs more fanfic to enjoy, so hopefully I helped? Let me know if you like it. If you hate it, politely leave your concrit. I've enjoyed so many fanfics, it feels relatively good to give back. Hopefully it doesn't suck! Special thanks to xxlovenotwarxx for reading this and giving me a thumbs up! And now I've fixed some formatting issues...don't mind me I'm new here.   
> Obvious disclaimers apply, I don't own SNK/AoT and I'm just playing in someone else's sandbox. No profit from this fic. etc. etc.

It is commonly thought that Squad Leader Hanji Zoe is oblivious to the world around her, unless it has to do with her precious Titan research. It is also a frequently accepted misconception that Lance Corporal Rivaille is a cold hearted clean freak that is far too busy being Humanity’s Finest Soldier to develop relationships with his fellow comrades. Both Hanji and Rivaille are quite content to let these blatant miscalculations of their character take root in the Survey Corps, as it is the only way in which they can keep their actual relationship with each other out of the public eye.

Hanji, being the slightly eccentric scientific researcher that she is, and Rivaille, being the overly dedicated soldier that he is, their relationship is not one that many people can piece together on their own. The only person who ever held any suspicions of their own is Mike Zacharias. That damn nose of his could always smell when something was amiss; no matter how desperately Levi made Hanji scrub after one of their encounters. Eventually they had to tell him in order to keep him from exposing them to everyone else.

Naturally, rumours swirled about romances and potential feelings between the two of them and other Survey Corps members that people saw as “fitting” partners for them. For example; Levi and Petra had rumours go around for months after one instance of him claiming to enjoy her particular brew of coffee, and of Hanji and some of her assistants including both Moblit and the newly appointed Armin, despite Moblit and Armin both being horribly afraid of most of the experiments Hanji performed. In the end, however, they were always just rumours.

The only person who really knew of their true involvement was Commander Irwin. It was only he and Hanji’s only remaining Aunt who had witnessed their marriage ceremony approximately 2 years prior. That Aunt had since passed on due to a heart condition, and Irwin would never break Levi or Hanji’s confidentiality.

The Commander knew that love was a fleeting thing in the Survey Corps, especially since most soldiers who participated in field excursions did not enjoy long careers. Hanji and Levi had been in the corps for almost ten years, both of them having joined when they were sixteen and having carried on their affiliation for almost that whole length of time. Since they are two of the finest soldiers he has ever encountered, Commander Irwin was both honoured and privileged to be a part of their discretion, and could not have been happier to be a part of their union.

Their secret is partially easy to keep because of their busy schedules. Whenever anyone is looking for Hanji they can usually find her in her lab, and if they are looking for Levi, he is most assuredly in his office or on the training grounds. Since they are both workaholics and often stay in their respective locations until the wee hours of the mornings, filing reports and taking notes, there are very few people who have seen or know where their personal quarters are.

When they do retire however, no one ever seems to notice that Hanji does not actually have separate quarters of her own. Since Squad Leaders and Officers are in separate barracks to regular soldiers, and since everyone’s sleeping habits in the Survey Corps are all slightly odd, no one has pieced together that they actually share the same room, and thus they continue to enjoy the privacy of an unencumbered relationship/marriage; everyone in the Survey Corps believing them to be friends, sometimes barely even acquaintances.

“You’re thinking of research again Hanji...” Rivaille drawled as he traced the ridges of her spine through her cotton shirt. He was lying on his side, shirtless but not having fully undressed yet, and she was lying on her stomach, just the shirt and a pair of cotton panties on as she relaxed in their bed.

“Not really,” she breathed. “I’m thinking of something far more interesting than that.”

“Mmhmm...And what is that?” He questioned.

“Of making love to my husband before I pass out from exhaustion,” she smiled coyly at him.

“Oi, you four eyed turd, you’ll have to do better than that to get me in the mood,” Rivaille scoffed, never impressed with her attempts at seduction.

“Pfffttt! Like you weren’t in the mood since you walked in the door! I haven’t spoken to you about my research at all and I already showered for you and everything; if the smell of soap isn’t enough to put you in the mood then I’m not obsessed with Titans!” Hanji scoffed at him and rose up so she was sitting on her knees. Pushing Levi onto his back she straddled his waist and slid her hands up his torso to his shoulders. Leaning over him she breathed in his face. “Smell that minty freshness!”

“Tch, I can smell it alright...” Levi deadpanned. “I can also smell the garlic that you ate for dinner, thank you ever so much for sharing.” The banter between them was actually a type of foreplay that they had engaged in for years, not that anyone outside of them would probably ever find it enticing.

“You secretly love my smell you tiny fiend,” Hanji whispered as she slowly brushed her lips against his and ground her hips against his groin. Taking her cue, Levi deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue between her lips to entangle with her own and thrust his pelvis up as she ground down on him increasing the friction between their bodies. Slowly, his fingers trailed up her sides, bringing her shirt up to just over her breasts. Hanji broke their kiss to sit up discard it over the side of the bed. Hair dishevelled and glasses askew, Levi couldn’t have found her more appealing than in that moment.

Sitting up to join her, he brought his mouth to her left breast and tongued the pert nipple that rose to greet him. Bringing his left hand up to massage her right breast, Hanji entangled her own fingers in his silky black hair, scratching at his scalp the way she knew he enjoyed. Kissing his way over to her right breast, Levi exchanged his ministrations and Hanji found herself grinding herself against his lap once more.

“Ah...Levi...why are you still in your damn pants?” Hanji moaned her displeasure when there was just too much fabric between them for her liking.

Lifting his head from her breast, Levi’s brow creased in consternation at being disturbed in his task. In a quick maneuver that had Hanji’s back meeting the mattress, Levi hovered over her and began to lick down her sternum, between the valley of her breasts, gently nipping and nibbling his way down her abdomen towards her low slung panties.

Nuzzling gently against her cotton covered centre, he could already see how damp and aroused she was. All for me, was all he could think of. He quickly hooked his fingers under the edges and sitting up once more yanked them smoothly down her long legs.

Hanji’s face spoke volumes of her anticipation, when Levi looked upon her; she was flushed and panting heavily. Spreading her open to him he leaned over her to place a quick peck to her lips before sliding down the length of her to let his hot breath wash over her heated flesh.

“For fuck’s sake Rivaille, stop your teasing and put that tongue to work!” Hanji demanded as she fisted the blankets beneath her.

“Oi, shitty glasses, let a man take his time and quit complaining or I’ll go and take care of myself in the shower,” Rivailled challenged back. Hanji let her head flop back against the mattress with a huff.

Just to piss her off, Levi started his ministrations at the juncture of her thigh and worked his tongue and open mouthed kisses along the top of her curly brown wisps and down the inside of her other thigh. This had her squirming in no time, and Levi had to smile against his will and hold her down with an arm hooked around her thigh and over her abdomen. With his free hand, he spread her lips and licked up her moist slit and circled her clit with his talented tongue, finally earning a pleased moan from her mouth.

Rivaille let his mouth do some of the work to get her ready, but he could tell she needed more when her hips started thrusting against his face. “More Levi, please...” She gasped out as his tongue slipped inside of her, swirling around her entrance while he nuzzled against her folds.

Soon he inserted one deft finger, slowly pumping in and out of her hot centre; all the while listening to her moans and whines increase in volume. He then introduced another finger, pushing in and out of her with his digits; suckling, nibbling and licking at her clit. Long since had Hanji abandoned the blankets to snake her fingers back into Levi’s hair in an attempt to guide him in his ministrations, not that he needed it, since after pleasuring her for 10 years he could play her like a fine instrument. Levi knew all the right places to stroke and press, and soon, he was hooking his fingers inside of her to make that wonderful come hither motion. That, combined with the pleasure of his mouth on her nub, had Hanji convulsing around his fingers in no time, juices flowing right into his mouth as he continued to lap at her like a cat to a bowl of milk.

Removing himself from between her thighs and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Rivaille brushed his hair from in front of his eyes and sat up on his knees between her legs to unbutton his pants and free his erection from its confines. Hanji lay boneless before him, slowly coming down from her euphoria as he slipped off the bed to rid himself of his pants and underwear.

Rejoining her on the bed, Levi ran his hands up the sides of her legs. “Alright Titan lover, it’s your turn to be of service to your husband. Are you ready?”

“Yes Captain,” Hanji mock saluted as she wrapped her legs around Levi’s waist and pulled him towards her, on top of her. When their chests meet, she kisses him, tasting the tartness of her own self in his mouth, as she runs her feet up the backs of his legs, wrapping her thighs around him. As he brings himself to balance over her, Hanji runs her hands down his chest, tweaking his nipples, earning her a gasp from him, and then caressing and tracing down the indents of his abdomen, finally grabbing hold of his hardened cock.

Slowly and gently at first, she strokes his length as she kisses him, tongues meeting and dancing in their mouths while she thumbs along the slit of his head. With a firm grip, she caresses from the tip of his cock down to his base, reaching her other hand down to fondle his heavy sack. After a few minutes of her ministrations, Levi breaks free of their kiss and swats her hands away so he can line himself up with her entrance. He enjoys doing this part himself as he takes pleasure in driving himself inside of her with one quick thrust.

Once they are joined, he comes back down, sliding her hands above her head, entwining their fingers as he begins to pump in and out of her, setting a steady rhythm. Soon, Hanji is moving her pelvis in time with his strokes, hips clashing and grinding together in pleasure. Their hands eventually free themselves to support, rub, pinch and caress against each other’s bodies. Hanji uses her nails to scratch down Levi’s back as he begins to hit a particular sweet spot, and he knows he’s doing well when Hanji’s breathing begins to come against his face in short hot gasps.

Sitting up again, Levi places Hanji’s legs over his shoulders. She’s already come once, the second time won’t be as difficult to draw from her, and he’s so turned on that the tighter and deeper angle will only increase their chances of making this orgasm a joint endeavour.

As their bodies become slicker with sweat the harder they work, and the friction becomes sweeter between them, Hanji can feel her release is getting closer and uses her hand to begin rubbing tight little circles against her clit. Watching Hanji pleasure herself always brings out the best in Levi, and he thrusts faster and harder. In moments, Hanji feels her release begin to crest over her. Levi can feel her walls beginning to contract around him as he continues his relentless drive into her slick cavern, and as soon as she truly begins to clamp down, he is able to finally release himself into her, letting her pulsing milk his cock, feeling the slickness between them, warm and welcome as a sign of their mutual completion.

Pulling out of her warmth is always the hardest thing to do, bittersweet really, but being the clean freak that he is, he truly can’t abide to wallow in their stickiness. Leaning over and giving her belly a quick kiss, Levi extricates himself and goes to the bathroom to clean up; returning moments later with a warm towel to wipe Hanji clean as well.

“One day, neat freak, you’ll hang around for sticky, sweating cuddling after sex,” Hanji laughs as she feels Rivaille begin to clean her up as she remains exactly as he had left her moments ago.

“Tch, you know me better than that, and that that will never ever happen,” he says as he throws the towel in the laundry pile and crawls up to join her on the bed.

“Mmm...one day...” Hanji slurs as she begins to drift off to sleep, curling around Rivaille, one leg flung over his, one arm around his midsection, face nuzzled gently into his neck where she begins to snore lightly into his ear.

Stroking her messy pony tail, Levi pulls the glasses off Hanji’s head and flings them onto the nightstand on her side of the bed before settling back beside her, placing a kiss to her forehead and begins to fall asleep to the heavy breathing in his ear.

Tomorrow morning, they will leave at separate times, eat at the same table, share in the same jokes, train the new recruits, harass each other relentlessly, or maybe even not see each other at all, and no one will be the wiser.

One day though, when the fighting is over, and the two of them are released from the Survey Corps, they will settle down and start having little Hanji’s and Levi’s, as Rivaille knows that her Titans are just replacements for the children he knows Hanji is waiting to have.


End file.
